


things james bond says instead of "i'm sorry"

by endlessnighttimesky



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessnighttimesky/pseuds/endlessnighttimesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things james bond says instead of "i'm sorry"

_**one** _

"You’re the Quartermaster," grinning, when he returns from a mission without his car (bottom of the Danube), his gun (shipyard in Belgrade), and his earwig (hotel room in Paris). Q doesn’t even ask about the last one.

 

* * *

 

_**two** _

"I couldn’t get a clear shot," out of breath over the comms when he lets a Bolivian drug trafficker out of sight before dispatching him.

 

* * *

 

_**three** _

"Alec brought vodka, and then things just sort of… deteriorated from there," slurring, when he stumbles through the door just as Q’s about to leave for work, dressed in yesterday’s suit.

 

* * *

 

_**four** _

"I hate Medical," tired, on the brink of unconsciousness, after Q fights his way past nurses and doctors and bloody Gareth Mallory himself, because he’ll be damned if the last words he ever gets to say to Bond are _I changed the locks_.

 

* * *

 

_**five** _

"I love you," late at night, in bed, after Q gives him a new set of keys, and he gives Q a ring in return.

 


End file.
